The embodiment relates to a touch panel. In more particular, the embodiment relates to a touch panel capable of preventing a bridge from being viewed by the eyes of a user.
A touch panel including an input unit (pointing device) has been extensively used in displays of electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDA), a laptop computer, an office automation (OA) device, a medical device, and an automobile navigation system. For example, a capacitive touch panel, a resistive touch panel, an electromagnetic induction touch panel, and an optical touch panel are generally known as representative touch panels to those skilled in the art. Among them, the capacitive touch panel has been most expensively used.
FIG. 1 is a sectional view showing an electrode pattern of a touch panel according to the related art. Hereinafter, the capacitive touch panel according to the related art will be described with reference to FIG. 1.
As shown in FIG. 1, according to the touch panel of the related art, after forming first and second sensing electrode patterns 120 and 130 on a substrate 110, and forming an insulating pattern 140 by using an insulating material, a bridge electrode 150 is formed on the insulating pattern 140 to electrically connect the first sensing electrode patterns 120, which are spaced apart from each other, with each other.
However, according to the touch panel of the related art, the bridge electrode 150 connecting the first sensing electrode patterns 120 with each other is viewed by the naked eyes of the user. Accordingly, attempts on various modifications of the touch panel have been made by reducing the width of the bridge electrode 150 or changing the shape of the bridge electrode 150. However, the fundamental problem in which the bridge electrode 150 is viewed by the naked eyes of the user is not overcome.